Administration-Biostatistics (Core A) assists investigators located at two USC campuses; the University Park ("main") campus and the Health Sciences campus. Core A organizes monthly data sessions among the Program Project Investigators and their trainees in three NIA-sponsored training programs. Annual meetings will be held with the External Advisory Committee. Core A interfaces the four projects with investigators of other major research communities at USC, particularly clinical studies of estrogen in Alzheimer disease and vascular dementia. The Core maintains records of expenditures and assists in preparation of annual progress reports. The Biostatistics Module (David Lavond) maintains a database for information derived from shared tissues and advises on statistical analysis for individual projects and on the data generated from shared tissues between projects.